Miracle's Treacherous Trickeries
by MoodBeam
Summary: Evil teachers, plenty of pranks, and a revenge to rock Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry off it's socks. The Marauders and I are the saviors of our sixth year. And let me tell you, Sirius Black has one sexy arse. Rated T for language.
1. Big Business

**Because I got bored with one story is my reason for starting another. **

**:D**

**So, here's the first chapter and tell me if you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. However, I do own my OC and Professor Bellua.**

* * *

><p>Promising businesses always begin with something that touches the founder in the heart. That's how mine began.<p>

It was a warm summer's day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the sun was shining out of everyone's ass. Everyone was positively joyful , and I don't use 'positively' in sentences so often. All was well except in one class.

Divination.

Divination was a fine class and all (other than it was a load of bull shit) but the professor had a problem with bad students. She was only there for one year, but Professor Bellua fed off of children's misery, specifically mine.

Being the third year student I was, innocent and sweet, I didn't see it coming. On that cheerful, sunny day, I decided to share my colorful prediction on the fortune-telling class to my fellow students.

"I predict," I began dreamily as I stuck my chin in the air and rubbed my temples thoughtfully, "Bellua will face her destiny today. Oh, yes, I see dung bombs and-Oh, what is this? No marriage! Poor dear. At least I see cats, too."

"Hello, my children," a similar dreamy voice greeted as she glided into the classroom, "I see dim futures in this room today..." Her eyes flashed up at me briefly before turning to the rest of the class. "WAIT!" she spontaneously burst into almost a football stance and turned with wide eyes to the right side of the room where I nearly jumped out of my seat from shock. "I'm sensing something...yes, from a student..." she began, walking dangerously close to my desk, "Miss Miracle!" She turned to look disbelievingly at me.

"Professor Bellua!" I mimicked and she glared, but nonetheless kept her act going.

"You didn't complete last night's assignment?" she interrogated in 'surprise.'

However, I had completed the dumb homework, and as always, it contained the drama she gobbled up. So, being as clever as I was I smiled and said, "Professor, of course I have it. I'll show-"

"No, you don't! I saw it with my own third eye!" She whipped her head to the side theatrically.

"Wait, I do, just let me-" I tried again with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't try to make me feel better." She whipped her head to the other side.

Gritting my teeth at her melodrama, I stupidly did the only thing I could think of doing. Insult her.

"No, you old hag, I'm _not _trying to make you feel better! Just let me show you my bloody homework!" The room went dead silent and I could detect the satisfaction of cracking my charade on her face.

"To the Headmaster's office, Miss Miracle!" she ordered, " Now!"

"I hope you enjoy your cats..." I mumbled under my breath in a huff as I slid my books into my bag.

"What was that, Miss Miracle?" Bellua taunted as she turned back to the front of the class. I snarled mutely.

"I'm going to enjoy, er, sniffing my cats..." I hurriedly sputtered out oblivious to what truly escaped my lips. A blush bit into each of my cheeks as the whole class began to erupt in laughter and Bellua stood wickedly grinning at the front of her class.

Sweet memories.

Ever since that day, I made it a goal to obtain revenge on evil teachers. My first revenge carried out nicely of Professor Bellua. Pranks seemed appropriate.

"Felines!" a horrified Bellua cried out as she dashed from the crowd of cats running after her and meowing. Putting cat nip in her laundry was possibly the best idea I've ever had.

The Divination class was practically doubled over with giggles as their teacher galloped around the classroom, hurtling a cat occasionally and shrieking as a new kitty came into the room with a 'mreow.'

No one could have enjoyed that day more than I did though. Not one person. Yeah, I got a week of detention, but it was so worth it.

My experience with Professor Bellua sparked something in me. How many students are unjustly punished and don't do anything about it? But that was only one question on my mind because then I thought, could I help them?

With the witness of my faithful companions, Alice Prewett and Lily Evans, I visioned a company that could get revenge on slimy teachers. It would be harmless, however, and through pranks.

And, lo, Miracle's Treacherous Trickeries was born.

From a Galleon to ten Galleons (depending on their situation) any student could experience the sweet taste of revenge on a teacher of their choice. However, I was honored with the power to lay out pranks.

Life was good-despite my frequent pranking, some teachers still liked me and I got to have fun most days of the week while making a Galleon out of it.

And then sixth year hit.

The year began normally with a couple of students asking me for a favor at King's Cross Station and the occasional deal on the Hogwarts Express. The middle of the year came and more and more students began complaining to me. I began to become overwhelmed.

"Bollocks," I twirled around a few times before falling on the couch in the Gryffindor common room and onto Lily and Alice. They grunted in unison under my weight. "Why are the teachers at Hogwarts such prats?"

I heard them mutter, "1...2...3!" before my body was forced of the Prewett/Evans couch. They laughed as I flailed and groaned on the floor, and a few people joined my friend's laughter.

"Now, what's wrong?" Lily asked like a mother would after she composed herself. She always played the role of a parent in our group. Always. At times it became a bit (extremely) bothersome, but without it I would probably be expelled by second year.

I flipped on my back like a pancake gets turned on a pan only to find Lily's gentle emerald eyes looking down on me. Alice simply raised an eyebrow.

"I can't do it anymore. I have to stop this business. It's bloody exhausting." Lily's eyes suddenly didn't look as kind. She looked victorious, bitterly victorious, in it's place. I should have known she would react that way; she hated my business. Of course, she was a prefect, so I _suppose_ I understand why she would.

"About time!" I frowned at her crazed grin. "That pranking business is only for no good trouble makers like Pott-!"

"Lilykins!" I couldn't help but grin as Lily's face blanched to the sing-song voice of James Potter. The common room hushed to amused murmurs as the Marauders strolled in through the portrait hole. "You _do _look simply ravishing this evening, Love!" He grinned charmingly, but Lily scowled in disgust.

The Marauders were the popular, pulchritudinous, pranksters of Hogwarts. James was almost like their leader, and he was undeniably in love with Lily.

Sirius Black was James' best mate. All the girls swooned over Sirius. He was devilishly handsome, mysterious, and also willing to bring any girl into the nearest broom closet with the exception of the size of her breasts.

After Sirius was Remus Lupin who was quite the gentleman. He was so sweet, but was always tired for some unknown reason. Along with Lily, Remus was a prefect.

Lastly, was Peter Pettigrew. Peter was a plump boy with watery, beady little eyes. No one was really sure why he was a Marauder. All he did was follow the rest everywhere they went, but I guess they had their reasons for keeping him.

Lily despised the Marauders (with the exception of Remus).

"Potter, you simply _do _know how to make a girl's face go green, don't you?" she mimicked him with a sarcastic smile. James' grin was wiped clean off his face as the room erupted with snorts of laughter, however, as quick as it had vanished it returned along with a shrug.

God bless that boy.

"Worth a shot," he admitted with a wink, "Oi, Miracle! C'mere a moment, will you?"

"What?" I whined indignantly, "Why can't we talk here?" I rather did not feel like moving even though I knew he probably wanted to talk business. Miracle's Treacherous Trickeries and the Marauders go way back to third year with the partnership of each other to prank Slughorn, the Potions professor. We were all wide eyed and open jawed to find he had a good laugh out of it.

James rolled his eyes but Sirius grinned and called across the room, "No, no, Love, you have it all wrong! You forgot your bra in our dormitory!" Ooh, Sirius Black, sometimes I despise him. "I've never seen such a small cup size!" The common room burst into more fits of laughter as I scrambled heatedly of the floor red faced and made a bee line to Sirius who looked well pleased with himself.

"Alright, alright! Black, you are such a prat!" My knuckles pounded against his stomach in a playful manner, but nonetheless, I was furious. I was a tall, lanky girl, around 5 feet and 9 inches, and maybe a little more. My height really stretched out my body making it so I had no boobs, no butt, and no curves.

As for Lily and Alice, they were practically goddesses. Lily was gorgeous with plenty of curves and on top of that, she had extravagant red locks, soft features, and sparkling emerald eyes.

Alice, on the other hand, had short black hair along with dark playful eyes. Her round face was warm and friendly that attracted tons of dates. However, she ignored them, for she had her eyes on one person and one person only, and that was Frank Longbottom.

"Okay, Boobless, give it a rest." James grinned as he pulled me away from Sirius. I let out a loud laugh at the nickname. How true.

"Okay, Jamesie, what is it I can be of service to?" I asked, curious if it had anything to do with the professors' odd behavior.

"Well," he began as he lazily put an arm over my shoulder, but settled with my waist soon after; his elbow was tilting up at a rather uncomfortable angle. "My lads and I have noticed that your business has been becoming frequent and more sloppy."

"You lot aren't doing so hot yourself." I snapped.

Unlike the annoyed expression I imagined would appear on his face to my cranky demeanor, he grinned. "Exactly," James said, "Which is why I propose we, the Marauders, team up with you, my dear, for the sake of the school."

I nodded hesitantly, but I couldn't help but wonder how pranking the teachers _wouldn't _get them angry and _would_ help them to see it our way with their crazy teaching tactics.

"I don't understand how it will help them understand to see it our way either." Remus spoke up as if reading my mind.

I rubbed the back of my neck in a thoughtful manner. It would be a good excuse to get everyone off my back, I thought, and I wouldn't mind seeing Sirius' sexy arse every once in a while. "Well, what have we got to lose? All that could happen is extra homework and more detentions anyway. Lily is going to be pissed that I'm working with you of all people though, Potter."

I guess that's where it all started.

My name is Libra Miracle.

Call me Billie.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so not much has happened yet but this is only the first chapter anyway!<strong>

**Keep reading and you'll find out!**

**Review and tell me if I should continue or drop it!**

**MoodBeam**


	2. Notice!

Hello! First off, this isn't an update to any of the stories I have on here. Rather, it's a notice.

For starters, I know I haven't been on fanfiction recently, nor have I updated anything in a long time and I apologize to anyone who may have waited for a new chapter. This brings me to why I am writing this notice after over a year of neglecting to write.

I am not continuing any stories on this account, and what that means is I already have another account up and running, but nothing is on it yet. With that said, I am discontinuing two of the stories that are already on this account.

I have decided to not continue with _Another Side of the Story_ and _Come Fly With Me._ This may change in the future, however both have too complicated plots for me to get in depth with, and I honestly have too little interest in them at this point of time.

On my second account, I do plan to continue further (and hopefully finish with a sequel) with _Miracle's Treacherous Trickeries_ (though it will need some editing, as I reread it a while back and cringed). I have put much thought into this story recently and have even done some very minor drafting for further chapters.

Anyhow, if you care to continue to follow me, my new pen name is Luma-Nose Mole. I hope to see you all there!


End file.
